pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - SoO ChaoticSnowWay
Couldn't you have just made a suggestion/edited the other build so we don't have to vet it again? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 02:57, 17 August 2010 (UTC) :Where the fuck is all that energy coming from? ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 05:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're pretty tight on energy already when using 10 (Sand Shards + Golden Lotus), but 30? – alistic 06:18, 17 August 2010 (UTC) ::: Don't forget that chaos storm has a much larger recharge. 07:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::5 seconds larger--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Last time I checked Sand Shards has 15 recharge and Chaos Storm 30. 11:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually this build (or a really close one) was played/tested from pug-teams like one week and got abandoned cause of lower dmg output (over time) and less survivability. If i think back correctly it was called SoOsc Chaosway and got removed. Also Chaosstorm is one of the skills with a very high scatter rate so if its not a very good pull and good body-blocking the enemies run like hell. Conviction isn't needed thats definitely right. U can use other skills like dark escape or any other stuff u like it DOESN'T really matter. The Rupts at Fendi aren't a prob cause of shroud of distress. if u do what u have to your health should stay at 50%.Just USE EBON ESCAPE thats often the problem cause peeps forget 'bout that. Anyway this build isn't a new idea and should get removed. just my opinion.--Sassimy 15:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Why do you have golden lotus without sand shards? The whole point of lotus was to trigger sand shards, it's shitty emanagement when you have zealous + crits--TahiriVeila 19:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Conviction and wasup with rupts at fendi? u wont survive disrupting/debilitating shot :s : Yes you will. 16:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) This way is faster than Snoway, i explain : Snowway Damage in 10 sec : 2640 ChaoticSnowWay Damage in 10 sec : 4020 And for Energy it's not a problem with Zealous Dagger. I have tested and it work, and it's faster. :Zealous makes any energy usage imaginable fine. Why do you use golden lotus though?> It's shitty energy management and you don't need to trigger sand shards. Also please remember to sign your comments using four tildes (~~~~)--TahiriVeila 19:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: It's the best sins can manage I imagine. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 21:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) i use golden lotus because Zealous is not suffisant to manage energy, so golden lotus make dmg and give energy. Baddarise 22:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) That damage chart isnt very fair i think: :Snowway Damage in 30 sec : 5820 :ChaoticSnowWay Damage in 30 sec : 4020 Its all about the different recharge of the attack skills, but the extra survivability of Snowway help allot to make it PUG friendly. Flame D 22:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No ChaoticSnowWay in 30 sec make 7620 dmg ( Echo + Chaos Storm , Snow , Echo + Snow x2).Baddarise 00:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) it depends of how you use those builds (ChaoticSnowWay) and 7620 dmg for the Soul is better ;). Baddarise 00:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Good idea merging the rragars build with the SoOsc build O.o cough* Chaos storm is a bad addition, however arcane echo would be nice to have but to echo Snow because of the short recharge time and higher dmg output than Chaos storm. Also whenever the soul and fendi pop their energy is reset, so energy denial isn't really optimal for completing this dungeon. Good idea, not thought out enough, should have been put as a suggestion on the other page and not made into one of its own --Ecto Farmin Machine 16:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Chaos storm costs 5 energy and lasts 10 seconds, which is in fact far more damage than snowstorm. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 17:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) yes 1:1 if u have a low Delver Rank, but the recharge on Snowstorm is only 10 second as compared to the 30 seconds for Chaos Storm and with a BU up Snow is only 8 seconds so with 1 echo of Snowstorm u have the possibility of using it 3 times, 3:1 on chaos storm, Snow Wins... and energy wont be a problem with zealous daggers and Golden Lotus Strike. :: So what, are you going to drop shadow form for echo so you can have MOAR SNOWSTORM! Theres no reason NOT to take chaos storm. In short, I am a rocket, your argument is invalid. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 18:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) who said anything about dropping shadow form? think about it man, there no need for chaos storm if u echo snow instead u can use it 3 times in 1 echo with the echo'd storm and the original storm thats 6 times in 30 seconds that you can cast it, you cannot possibly believe that 2 chaos storms + 1 snow is better than 6 snows.... "Your argument is invalid." Why not just add A/Me variant to the snowway page? It is faster, but it'd work just fine in page of the standard A/D, but also a little harder for new players. It is faster simply because of arcane echo which can be used on chaos storm or snowstorm depending on user preference. Energy is not much of an issue, and I would like this as a variant. Not a whole new team build, or a replacement. 07:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Famine Wouldnt adding a ranger with Famine be useful? After a while it would almost triple the damage from chaos (when the mosters hit 0 energy). He would have running skills and Recall to skip groups. 07:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) it could be possible, i see how you want he run. But at Fendi ... Too much risk to die. (Baddarise 13:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) : Why is there a risk of dying? You just put the spirit down in range and do nothing else. 08:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Me and a friend had a similar idea. Tested it. the timings work perfectly allowing you to run there with recall. Mainly did it to test EoE which btw doesnt work XD Howe304 14:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC)